Changes
by solarxx
Summary: Mempunyai ayah tiri menurut Taehyung sangatlah menyedihkan. Ia merasakannya dari pertama ia mengenal ayah tirinya itu hingga sekarang ia sudah 21 tahun. Ayah tiri yang menganggapnya hanya sampah. Ayah tiri yang menenggelamkan kecerahan dikehidupannya. Lalu siapa sangka bahwa ia akan mendapatkan kecerahaan itu kembali nanti?


Story Line: Changes | Chapter: Prolog

Author: finn

Main Cast: Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook

Support Cast: Park Seoljoon, Choi Junhong, other

Genre: family, romance, angst

Rating: PG 17+

 **Warning: gender switch! Dislike gs? Don't read, don't bash me because this just fanfic.**

Notes: the first fanfic gender switch! Butuh imajinasi tinggi buat mengkhayal para uke di ff ini diubah menjadi wanita(?). Entah harus gimana lagi tiba-tiba dapet ide bikin ff ini dan hasilnya dituangkan disini L. Gue aja bingung kenapa harus bikin ff aneh ini :v bagaimana pun juga ini ff asli karya gue. Mohon kehormatannya untuk tidak mencuri karya gue walaupun karyanya gak bagus-bagus amat. Dan juga diperkenankan untuk memberi komen bagi para pembaca. Hanya itulah penyemangat author buat berkarya :")

 _September 20th 15 years ago._

 _Pagi yang cerah dengan awan biru yang menghiasi langit terlihat indah. Kicauan burung pipit yang terdengar merdu dan penuh kebahagaian. Namun siapa sangka? Dihari yang indah ini ada seseorang yang sedang tersakiti. Seorang anak lelaki bersurai hitam yang sedang duduk disalah satu kursi taman dengan wajah sendu menatap ujung sepatunya. Anak yang tampan dengan mata tajam namun tersirat kesedihan itu._

 _Airmata memang sudah terlihat menumpuk dipelupuk mata cokelat tajamnya. Berlomba-lomba ingin keluar namun masih ia tahan. Seperti kata sang ayah, anak lelaki tidak boleh menangis. Tangan mungilnya meremas ujung kaus bergaris biru-ungu yang ia kenakan._

 _Ia merasakan sakit hati, sedih, kecewa, dan juga marah. Ia marah kepada orangtuanya, mengapa telah membuat hidupnya seperti ini. Dan ia marah kepada Tuhan, mengapa telah , memberikan orangtua seperti itu. Diumurnya yang baru berusia 4 tahun, tidak seharusnya ia mendapatkan nasip seperti ini. Ia merasa Tuhan sedang menghukumnya karena ia nakal._

 _"Taetae? Ternyata kau disini, sayang" terdengar suara lembut dari arah belakang anak lelaki itu. Terlihatlah seorang wanita dewasa yang cantik dan manis. Ia juga terlihat anggun dengan pakaian kasualnya. Walaupun kini ia sedang kesusahan menggeret dua koper berukuran berbeda dikedua tangannya. Ia tetap terlihat anggun dan cantik._

 _Sang anak menoleh ke wanita yang tidak diragukan lagi adalah ibunya. Ia menghamipiri sang ibu dan langsung merebut koper berukuran kecil dari tangan kiri ibunya. Tanpa melihat wajah ibunya ia berjalan menjauhi sang ibu yang kini berekspresi sedih. Sang ibu mengejar Taetae dan langsung mendekap tubuh mungil putranya._

 _"Ibu tau ini berat untukmu, sayang. Tapi ketahuilah, ayah dan ibu sangat menyayangimu walaupun kami sudah tidak bisa bersama lagi. Sejujurnya ibu sedih dengan apa yang kita alami saat ini, namun ibu bisa apa? Ayah dan ibu memang tidak bisa bersatu lagi" sang ibu menangis namun segera menghapus airmatanya agar putranya tidak melihat._

 _Ia membalikan tubuh Taetae agar menghadapnya. Ditatapnya kedua mata tajam putranya itu dengan lembut. Wajah tampan sang anak sangat mirip dengan ayahnya, membuat hati sang ibu terasa sakit mengingat ayah dari anaknya. Pria yang kini sudah menjadi mantan suaminya. Pria yang nyatanya tidak pernah mencintainya dan hanya menikahinya karena keterpaksaan orangtua._

 _Dan disaat orangtuanya meninggal, suaminya memutuskan untuk menceraikannya dan mencari kebahagaian. Sang ibu sebenarnya juga terpaksa menikah, namun disaat ia sudah mulai menerima pria itu, hubungan mereka malah berakhir. Dan pesan terakhir dari mantan suaminya adalah._

 ** _"Jaga kesehatanmu dan juga Taetae. Aku sedih jika kalian jatuh sakit. Dan ingat, carilah kebahagianmu juga Byun Baekhyun."_**

 _Sang ibu menangis lagi tanpa sadar bahwa Taetae sedang menatapnya. Menatap sendu tiap tetes airmata yang mengaliri pipi putih ibunya yang kini terlihat tirus. Taetae menghapus genagan airmata itu dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Baekhyun tersenyum lembut mendapati tingkah putranya._

 _"Ayah berpesan kau tidak boleh menangis kan? Oleh karena itu janganlah menangis. Ayah juga tidak suka jika kau sakit. Ayah dan ibu tahu, kau anak yang kuat dan tangguh. Mulai saat ini kita harus terbiasa dengan kehidupan baru kita. Kau harus berjanji pada ibu untuk tidak membenci ayahmu, Kim Taehyung." Baekhyun tersenyum riang seraya menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya kehadapan Taehyung._

 _Taehyung menatap sebentar jari kelingking ibunya, lalu menautkan jari kelingking kecilnya dengan kelingking ibunya. Seraya berucap "Aku berjaniji."_

 _Baekhyun memeluk Taehyung kemudian mengajaknya pergi dari taman didekat rumah mereka. Taman yang menjadi tempat bermain favoritnya bersama sang ayah tercinta. Kini ia harus meninggalkan tempat favoritnya itu, begitu juga dengan sang ayah yang memang sudah meninggalkannya. Namun ia tahu ayahnya sangat mencintainya._

 ** _"Terimakasih karena telah memberikanku Kim Taehyung, lelaki kecil yang berjiwa kuat dan tangguh sepertimu. Dan juga terimakasih atas kasih sayang serta perhatianmu pada kami selama ini. Selamat tinggal Kim Daehyun, dan kenangan kita."_**

 _Baekhyun berjalan dengan riang bermaksud menyenangkan hati putra kecilnya. Ia semakin menggenggam erat tangan mungil itu didalam genggaman jari-jari lentiknya._

 _Cuaca cerah dipagi ini mungkin bisa mengubah suasana hati menjadi lebih baik. Taehyung sangat bersyukur walaupun ia sedang terpuruk, namun alam seperti memberikan sebuah keceriaan padanya. Walaupun ia tidak punya teman tapi hidupnya terasa menyenangkan. Yah, mungkin mulai saat ini akan berbeda. Tapi Taehyung tetap akan tersenyum untuk ibunya yang selalu memberikan kasih sayang padanya tanpa pamrih._

 _February 14th 14 years ago._

 _Taehyung berjalan dengan gontai mengikuti seorang pria paruh baya yang menjabat sebagai kepala pelayan. Hari ini Taehyung sangat lelah karena sudah dua kali mengikuti acara pesta. Pertama pesta pernikahan dan kedua pesta resepsi yang –tentu saja- diadakan ditempat yang berbeda._

 _Tepat pada hari penuh kasih sayang atau biasa disebut Valentine's Day ini, sang ibu menikah lagi dengan seorang CEO dari perusahaan besar Park Enterprises. Pria itu adalah pengusaha muda namun tetap lebih tua 3 tahun dari Baekhyun, ia berumur 31 tahun. Dan ia merupakan mantan kekasih Baekhyun saat di Senior High School._

 _Pria tampan bertubuh tinggi atletis dengan sikapnya yang dingin serta misterius. Kharismanya yang kuat selalu mudah untuk meluluhkan hati wanita. Wataknya yang dingin dan tegas membuatnya disegani oleh siapapun. Namun ia juga merupakan orang yang bijaksana._

 _Taehyung ingat nama lengkap ayah tirinya yang tampan namun dingin itu. Nama yang menurutnya sangat bagus. Park Chanyeol. Ia harap pria itu dapat menjadi ayah yang sangat menyayanginya seperti ayah kandungnya._

 _Akhirnya Taehyung masuk kedalam kamar yang sangat luas dengan desain dan interior yang klasik. Kamar itu dipenuhi dengan warna-warna elegan yang juga terkesan jantan. Taehyung mengira ia akan mendapatkan kamar seperti kamarnya dulu, berkesan kekanakan dan terdapat banyak pajangan miniatur atau robot. Tapi ternyata Taehyung mendapatkan kamar yang mewah dengan desain yang bahkan Taehyung sama sekali tidak mengerti maksudnya apa._

 _Kamar ini memang penuh dengan warna putih-hitam dan ada sedikit biru laut. Dan putih-hitam adalah warna favorit Taehyung, namun kamar ini jauh dari kata kanak-kanak. Kamar ini seperti kamar milik pria dewasa, kesan pria jantan sangat mencolok dikamar ini._

 _"Hmm Paman, apakah kita tidak salah masuk kamar? Mengapa tidak ada mainan dikamar baru Taetae?" tanya Taehyung dengan suara khas anak kecil. Dia kini baru berusia 5 tahun, bukankah wajar jika ia heran tidak melihat mainan dikamarnya –yang terlihat seperti kamar pria dewasa itu-._

 _"Tidak, Tuan muda. Saya mengantarkan Anda kekamar yang benar sesuai perintah Tuan besar" jawab pelayan itu seraya tersenyum lembut. Dan kemudian ia pamit meninggalkan kamar baru Taehyung._

 _Sepeninggalnya pelayan yang biasa disebut Pelayan Song itu, Taehyung membuka sepatu hitam mahalnya dan menyimpannya di rak khusus. Kemudian ia berlari kecil kearah ranjang besar dengan sprei putih bergaris hitam-biru. Ia memeluk guling dengan erat seraya menampilkan senyuman dibibirnya. Hari ini ia sangat senang melihat senyuman kebahagiaan ibunya._

 _March 10th 13 years ago._

 _Taehyung merasa bahwa sikap dingin ayah tirinya seakan menyiksanya. Ibunya selalu bilang padanya bahwa ayah tirinya tidak membencinya, sifatnya memang seperti itu. Tapi memanglah Taehyung masih belia jadi belum dapat mengerti situasi. Namun dalam hatinya ia tetap menganggap ayah tirinya sayang padanya. Terbukti saat Chanyeol membelikannya sebuah seperangkat alat detektif yang terlihat mahal. Taehyung senang, walaupun ayah tirinya memberikan itu lewat Pelayan Song bukan langsung darinya._

 _Taehyung berfikir mengapa tidak robot? Ia hanya mampu membawa satu robot dari rumah lamanya karena ibunya melarang membawa banyak robot. Ingin meminta tapi Taehyung sangat takut. Jangankan meminta, menatap mata ayah tirinya saja Taehyung tidak berani. Tatapannya bagaikan mengeluarkan laser yang dapat membakar apapun seperti milik Superman._

 _Seperti saat ini, Taehyung sedang makan malam dengan kedua orangtuanya. Aura ayahnya terasa mencekam bagi Taehyung, oleh karena itu ia lebih memilih duduk disebelah ibunya yang terkesan lemah lembut._

 _"Taehyungie, ibu punya berita menyenangkan untukmu" ujar Baekhyun seraya mengelus surai hitam milik Taehyung. Ia sempat melirik ayah tirinya yang terlihat diam menikmati makan malamnya. Kemudian ia kembali menatap ibunya._

 _"Apa itu, Bu?" tanya Taehyung polos dengan ekspresi imut seperti puppy. Baekhyun gemas dan langsung mencubit kedua pipi gembil Taehyung. "Kau akan punya adik!"_

 _Taehyung terdiam. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang sudah selesai dengan makan malamnya dan kini sedang meminum anggur merah. Pria tampan itu membalas tatapan Taehyung namun seperti biasa, tatapannya dingin dan datar._

 _Tanpa ragu, Taehyung memeluk ibunya dan menangis pelan. Membuat Baekhyun bingung dan agak panik. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang terlihat tidak peduli._

 _"Taetae kenapa menangis? Apa kau sakit? Atau kau tidak suka dengan kabar ini?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir seraya mengangkat wajah putranya. Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Dan kemudian tersenyum cerah seraya menghapus airmatanya. Ia terlihat sangat menggemaskan._

 _"Tidak! Taetae justru sangat senang! Taetae senang punya adik apalagi jika ia perempuan" jawab Taehyung riang. Chanyeol berhenti meneguk anggur merahnya. Ia pamit kekamar lebih dulu pada Baekhyun. Wanita cantik itu menatap kepergian suaminya dengan bingung. Lalu ia kembali menatap Taehyung._

 _"Memangnya kenapa jika perempuan?" Baekhyun terlihat penasaran dengan perkataan putranya tadi. Taehyung tampak berfikir lalu tak lama ia tersenyum tulus. Senyuman polos namun tampan._

 _"Jika ia perempuan, Taetae harap dapat selembut ibu. Jika laki-laki, Taehyung takut ia dingin seperti Ayah Chanyeol" Bakhyun tertawa geli mendengar alasan Taehyung. Ia mencium lembut pipi gembil itu lalu mengacak pelan surai hitam putranya. "Dasar Taetae!"_

 _November 27th 13 years ago._

 _Keluarga Park diliputi perasaan bahagia saat ini karena tepat pada tanggal ulang tahun Park Chanyeol, bayi perempuan mereka juga lahir. Suasana saat itu sangat haru melihat betapa cantiknya bayi perempuan itu. Taehyung senang karena ia memiliki adik perempuan, namun ia tetap berdoa agar adik perempuannya itu bersikap ceria dan lembut seperti ibunya._

 _Park Chanyeol merasa ia mendapatkan hadiah ulang tahun terindah seumur hidupnya. Bukan barang-barang mewah seperti yang orangtuanya berikan dulu. Tapi seorang putri kecil yang cantik dan manis yang kini sedang berada dalam gendongannya._

 _Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang sedang memperhatikan wajah putrinya. Baru kali ini ia melihat pria tampan yang kaku dan dingin seperti patung itu kini sedang menangis. Tepatnya menangis bahagia. Bahkan senyumannya terlihat sangat bahagia dan juga –selalu- tampan._

 _Kemudian ia menatap Taehyung yang sedang tersenyum dengan ekspresi mengantuknya. Anak itu selalu menggemaskan –pikir Baekhyun-. Ia menyuruh Taehyung untuk tidur disofa yang bagi tubuh kecilnya itu terasa besar. Untuk sementara Taehyung tidur disofa kamar inap Baekhyun. Karena ia tidak mau putranya itu untuk pulang._

 _Kemudian Baekhyun kembali melihat Chanyeol yang kini sedang menciumi wajah mungil putrinya. Membuat wanita cantik itu tertawa pelan melihat tingkah suaminya yang seperti mendapatkan mahakarya terindah yang pernah ada. Ya memang benar, putrinya memang sangat berharga bagi Chanyeol maupun dirinya. Bahkan menurut Baekhyun, hanya si putri kecil yang mampu membuat Chanyeol bertingkah seperti itu._

 _"Chanyeol-ie, berhentilah mengganggunya. Ia harus meminum susu ibunya sekarang" tegur Baekhyun tanpa beranjak dari ranjang khusus pasien. Karena memang tubuhnya belum boleh banyak bergerak setelah melahirkan._

 _Chanyeol menoleh dan tersenyum lembut. Senyuman yang jarang ia tampilkan pada orang lain –tentunya- Baekhyun pengecualian. Ia menghampiri istrinya seraya menyerahkan putri kecilnya. Sebenarnya ia masih ingin merengkuh tubuh mungil itu lebih lama lagi. Tapi putri kecilnya juga memerlukan ASI untuk kesehatannya._

 _Baekhyun menyusui putrinya dengan telaten dan penuh kelembutan. Kecupan-kecupan penuh sayang selalu diberikan diwajah mungilnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol sibuk memperhatikan istri dan putrinya. Ia terlihat sangat kagum._

 _Baekhyun merasa déjà vu seperti dulu saat Taehyung lahir kedunia. Ia melakukan hal ini juga pada putra tampannya yang saat itu masih sangat mungil dan lemah. Daehyun juga melakukan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan sekarang. Bedanya Daehyun saat itu memakai pakaian santai sedangkan Chanyeol kini memakai pakaian kerjanya._

 _"Aku sudah memikirkan ini sejak dulu. Aku akan memberikan nama Park Seoljoon untuk putriku" ujar Chanyeol seraya mengelus rambut tipis putrinya yang terasa sangat lembut. Baekhyun menoleh kearahnya dengan pandangan ingin tahu._

 _"Apa arti dari nama Park Seoljoon itu?" Baekhyun tersenyum melafalkan calon nama putrinya yang terdengar indah._

 _"Artinya kebijaksaan dan kelembutan. Aku berharap ia memiliki sifat bijaksana seperti ayahnya dan kelembutan seperti ibunya" jawab Chanyeol dengan senyuman lembut yang terpatri diwajah tampannya. Baekhyun ikut tersenyum, ia mengelus pipi Chanyeol lembut. Membuat pria itu menggenggam tangannya._

 _"Terimakasih telah memberikan hadiah ulang tahun terindah untukku, sayang" Chanyeol mencium punggung tangan Baekhyun, membuat wanita cantik itu tersenyum tulus. Ketahuilah, dibalik sikap tegas dan dingin seorang Park Chanyeol tersimpan sikap romantic dan kelembutan._

 _Dimalam itu semua tertidur karena sudah larut malam. Namun Taehyung terbangun karena hasrat ingin buang air kecilnya. Lelaki kecil itu berjalan kekamar mandi didalam ruang kamar. Memang kamar inap ini sangat mewah dan dipenuhi dengan fasilitas lengkap._

 _Setelah kembali dari kamar mandi, Taehyung memutuskan untuk melihat adiknya di incubator. Ia memegang bagian samping incubator yang terbuat dari kaca sehingga dapat menampakan tubuh mungil itu. Taehyung kagum melihatnya, walaupun ia masih kecil tapi ia sudah tahu bahwa adiknya sangat indah._

 _Rambut hitam yang masih berjumlah sedikit itu terlihat sangat halus dan lembut. Kulit putih yang merona yang mulus juga lembut. Ia ingat adiknya memiliki kedua mata besar dengan iris cokelat terang, terlihat indah walaupun kini mata itu sedang tertutup. Taehyung tahu mata adiknya sangat mirip dengan ayah tirinya._

 _Lalu hidung mancung yang juga mewarisi sang ayah. Bibir mungil berwarna semerah apel itu mengkilap, membuatnya terlihat cantik. Bahkan Taehyung sangat menyukai rona merah yang ada dikedua pipi gembil adiknya. Tangan serta kakinya yang gemuk menandakan ia terlahir sehat dan dipenuhi gizi._

 _Adik kecilnya sangat mirip dengan ayahnya. Terutama matanya, sangat mirip. Taehyung selalu berharap agar adiknya tidak berperilaku dingin seperti sang ayah. Karena Taehyung sangat takut dengan sifat seperti itu. Namun siapa sangka, kelahiran Park Seoljoon membuat perubahan drastis pada diri Taehyung._

 _April 3rd 8 years ago._

 _Seorang gadis kecil berlari kearah pria dewasa yang sedang duduk bersantai di taman belakang rumahnya dengan secangkir teh hangat. Udara pagi yang sejuk membuat pria itu betah ditaman belakang rumahnya yang penuh rumput serta tanaman hijau. Ia menyadari ada gadis kecil yang menghampirinya._

 _"Ayah! Seol-ie membuat ini" gadis kecil yang diketahui bernama Seoljoon itu naik kepangkuan pria tadi yang diketahui adalah Chanyeol. Ia menunjukkan sebuah burung dari kertas origami berwarna biru. Chanyeol menatap lembut putri kecilnya yang manis._

 _"Wah indahnya, siapa yang mengajarimu membuat ini?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara baritone-nya yang terkesan lembut. Pria tampan itu selalu memperlakukan putrinya dengan lembut, dari tatapan hingga sentuhannya. Chanyeol memperlakukan Seoljoon bagaikan batu kristal yang sangat berharga namun rapuh._

 _"Taetae yang mengajariku. Aku senang tadi bisa bermain bersama Taetae dikamarnya!" jawab Seoljoon dengan riang, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mencium pucuk kepalanya. Namun setelah itu, tanpa sepengetahuan Seoljoon, ekspresinya berubah dingin. Sejujurnya ia benci dengan pemilik nama 'Taetae' itu. Karena bocah itu adalah anak kandung dari musuhnya, Kim Daehyun._

 _Tatapannya kembali lembut ketika Seoljoon memanggilnya lagi. Sudah 5 tahun lamanya bahkan ia masih tidak percaya jika ia mempunyai sebutan khusus dari gadis kecil dipangkuannya ini. Panggilan sederhana yang memiliki berjuta makna. Panggilan yang lebih berharga dari panggilan 'Tuan Besar' atau 'Direktur Utama'. Itu semua terkalahkan oleh sebutan 'Ayah' yang selalu dilantunkan oleh Seoljoon._

 _"Seoljoon ingin robot Transformers!" pinta gadis kecil itu seraya melompat-lompat girang diatas paha Chanyeol. Sedangkan pria tampan itu heran dengan permintaan putri kecilnya yang manis ini. Bukankah kebanyakan anak perempuan ingin dibelikan boneka Barbie? Mengapa Seoljoon ingin robot Transformers?_

 _"Mengapa harus robot? Bagaimana kalau Teddy Bear atau Barbie?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara membujuk yang terdengar lucu. Seoljoon tertawa geli lalu menggeleng kuat. "Seol-ie maunya Transformers!" balasnya dengan kekeuh. Chanyeol menghela nafas dan merasa ada yang aneh dengan anak gadisnya ini._

 _Chanyeol tidak suka anak gadisnya menjadi seperti laki-laki._

 _Namun mau bagaimana lagi? Bila si putri kecil Park ini sudah meminta sesuatu, pasti Chanyeol akan mewujudkannya. Apapun yang gadis kecil bermata bulat besar yang lucu itu minta pasti akan dituruti oleh Chanyeol. Pria itu begitu mencintai putrinya –tentu beserta istrinya- melebihi dirinya sendiri._

 _December 30th 5 years ago._

 _Taehyung mengurung dirinya dikamar yang sejak kecil sangat tidak ia sukai. Namun sekarang kamar itu ia rombak –tentunya- tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol. Ia menyimpan gitar didalam lemari khusus untuk menyembunyikan alat music itu. Sudah 6 tahun Taehyung bermain gitar untuk mengisi waktu senggangnya. Ia bersyukur ibu tercintanya memberikan hadiah itu sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke-10 tahun. Ia memasang karpet abu-abu agak tebal diseluruh dinding kamarnya untuk menyembunyikan suara gitar yang ia mainkan. Dirumah itu hanya ibu dan dirinya saja yang mengetahui keberadaan gitar tersebut._

 _Kini umurnya menginjak 14 tahun dan Taehyung memang sudah bersekolah di Junior High School. Sedangkan Seoljoon masih berumur 8 tahun, masih duduk dikursi Elementary School._

 _Perubahan yang dialami Taehyung sejak Seoljoon lahir hingga sekarang yaitu, hatinya yang kini membeku bagai es balok. Padahal dulu Taehyung adalah anak yang ceria dan ramah pada siapapun. Namun semenjak sifat Chanyeol yang selalu dingin dan temperamental terhadapnya membuat ia kurang kasih sayang. Tentunya kasih sayang seorang ayah._

 _Bahkan ia selalu iri pada Seoljoon yang selalu mendapatkan kasih sayang Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol. Taehyung merasa bahwa ayah tirinya itu mempunyai dua keperibadian. Karena sifatnya terhadap Seoljoon sangat berbanding terbalik jika terhadapnya. Taehyung tahu ia bukanlah anak kandung Chanyeol, tapi apakah Taehyung tidak berhak mendapatkan kasih sayang juga dari ayahnya yang sekarang?_

 _Baekhyun memang masih sangat mencintai putranya itu. Namun seiring perubahan itu bertambah pesat, Baekhyun merasa ia gagal membesarkan Taehyung. Ia gagal memberikan kebahagiaan pada putra tercintanya itu. Bahkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sering bertengkar jika mengenai masalah Taehyung._

 _Bahkan masalah dari awal Chanyeol melihat Taehyung, ia tidak pernah sekalipun mengizinkan Taehyung mengganti marga menjadi marga miliknya. Baekhyun sedih, mengapa Chanyeol sangat membenci putranya. Ia bahkan sempat meminta cerai jika ia tidak ingat bahwa ia saat itu sedang mengandung Seoljoon._

 _Berkat itu semua, keceriaan Taehyung hilang ditelan kegelapan hatinya. Bahkan kasih sayang ibunya tidak lagi dapat menghangatkan hatinya yang kini membeku dan mengeras seperti batu._

 _Namun, ada sedikit rasa senang jika Taehyung melihat sosok itu. Sosok adiknya yang pendiam namun sangat lembut. Walaupun jika sedang marah, gadis itu sangat mirip dengan ayahnya dan bersikap dingin pada siapapun. Mungkin karena umurnya masih terbilang kecil, membuatnya belum bisa mengubah emosinya._

 _Tapi Taehyung kagum dengan perhatian yang selalu diberikan Seoljoon. Walaupun itu dilakukan dengan diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol. Gadis itu rela berkorban demi kebahagiaan Taehyung. Menurutnya, kebahagiaannya adalah kebahagiaan Taehyung juga karena mereka adalah saudara._

 _Taehyung menatap robot Optimus Prime yang ia dapat dari adiknya itu 3 tahun lalu. Senyuman tipis menghiasi bibir plum merahnya. Bahkan adik gadisnya itu rela lebih memilih membeli robot dibandingkan miniatur Onepiece. Ia rela tidak membeli mainan dari manga favoritnya, karena ia tahu Taehyung tidak menyukai manga. Padahal Seoljoon bisa saja meminta apapun yang ia mau pada ayahnya yang luar biasa kaya itu. dan pastinya dengan cepat dikabulkan oleh ayahnya. Tapi Seoljoon selalu tidak mau menjadi anak yang manja dan selalu meminta kepada kedua orangtuanya._

 _Taehyung mengambil satu robot Iron Man yang sudah 12 tahun usianya. Namun robot itu masih bagus walaupun terlihat sudah usang. Itu adalah robot yang sempat ia ambil dari rumah lamanya, dan itu robot pemberian Daehyung dihari ulang tahunnya yang ke-2._

 _Taehyung menatap sendu robot itu. Ia rindu dengan ayahnya, karena sudah 10 tahun lamanya ia tidak bertemu lagi dengan ayahnya. Ternyata perkataan ayahnya yang ingin menjenguknya hanyalah omong kosong belaka. Bahkan sudah hampir 10 tahun kini ia tidak menampakan wajahnya didepan Taehyung._

 _Ia rindu dengan kasih sayang Daehyun yang tulus padanya. Bahkan Taehyung tidak pernah sedikitpun dibentak oleh Daehyun, seperti apa yang Chanyeol lakukan pada Seoljoon. Ia selalu rindu dengan ayahnya jika sedang melihat Seoljoon yang sedang bersama Chanyeol. Tersenyum dan tertawa bersama. Saling berbagi kehangatan._

 _Ia hanya mampu melakukan itu semua dengan Baekhyun. Tidak seperti dulu yang melakukannya dengan Daehyun juga. Hidupnya terasa lengkap walaupun ia tidak tinggal di mansion mewah dan besar ini. Ia merasa bahagia walaupun pekerjaan ayahnya hanya sebagai karyawan swasta, tidak seperti Chanyeol yang merupakan seorang CEO._

 _Taehyung merasa hidupnya yang penuh materi ini seakan menyiksanya. Segelimpangan harta disekelilingnya seolah meledeknya yang kesepian tanpa kehadiran seorang ayah. Taehyung merasa ia kehilangan sosok ayah yang selama 10 tahun ini ia rindukan._

 _Dan kali ini, diulang tahunnya yang ke-14. Taehyung berharap seperti biasanya, semoga ayahnya kembali menemuinya dan memeluknya dengan hangat._

 **TBC/END?**

Wah gimana nih pembaca penasaran gak sama ceritanya? ( _pembaca: gak thor!_ ). Wkwk jangan gitu laah :'( gue kan menulis ini dengan segenap jiwa dan raga yang sedang anjlok terombang-ambing masalah ( _ngomong ape sih?!_ ). Ya maafkan author somplak ini karena kebanyakan nulis prolog. Tapi prolog berguna juga buat jadi petunjuk jalannya cerita. Dan ini semua beneran hasil khayalan otak sengklek gue. Ada yang ngarang, ngaco, gak jelas, ngalor-ngidul, dkk. Tapi sekali lagi hargai karya gue ya vroh :'( karena itu akan berpengaruh bagi kelanjutan cerita :')


End file.
